The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Conventional methods of electronic information collaboration have limitations. For example, conventional approaches are generally peer-to-peer systems that allow users of only two client systems to share information from a single source in a single format. Also, the process of establishing videoconferencing sessions can be non-user friendly. Users typically schedule a videoconferencing session via telephone, email or calendar software. At the scheduled time, the users go to a location, such as a conference room, that has the equipment necessary to participate in the videoconferencing session. To initiate the videoconferencing session, users are often required to use videoconferencing equipment and/or software with which they are unfamiliar. This often results in an unsatisfactory user experience and it is not uncommon for users to request the assistance of information technology (IT) personnel to assist in establishing a videoconferencing session.